Drunken Cognition, Escape Reality
by DorothyLovesAnime
Summary: How far will you go, until you can't handle the cruel realty, your forced to submit to. Vow to me, and I shall deliver you from your troubles, and created a world you'll never want to leave.
1. The Prologue of The Mind's Suffering

**DorothyLovesAnime  
 _Drunken Cognition, Escape Reality_  
Chapter 1 The Prologue of The Mind's Suffering  
**

"Kurusu Akane," I Jumped up slightly, when I heard my name being called, slowly, and reluctantly I look up, rubbing away the tears, with my jacket sleeves.

"Yes, Sensei," My voice barely audible, and hoarse.

She sighed heavily, as she looked out the window, and watch as the other kids, running around, and playing with each other, she finally look back at me, with a gentle smiled," Come Here," I stood up from my chair, and made my way to the front of her desk," I called You parents, and they're coming to pick you up, alright,"

I nodded, before looking down at the floor," Thank you, Akiyama-Sensei"

" Kurusu-san, I need you to promise me, that you will tell me, or your parents when someone is picking on you, before it gets out of hand. No one has the right to put their hands on you, for any reason," I look down at the bruise on my forearm, I quickly cover it up, before nodding my head," I promise." She, once again, give me a warm smile, before walking around the desk," Go get you things, your parents should be here soon," I walk back to my desk, and picked up my bag, before following her out the room, and the hallway, until we made it to the front of the school, where I saw my parents.

My Mother was the first one, to ran up, and hug me," Oh my sweet girl, are you alright," she asked, in between kisses.  
I nodded, before resting my head on her shoulder," Ohhh," she said weakly, as she kissed my forehand, before looking towards my dad," This, can't keep happening,"

My father sighed, before turning to face my teacher," Thank you, for informing us on what happened. What disciplinary actions have been put in place, for these boys," he asked, My teacher moved some of her hair, behind her ear," For now, their parents will be inform, sometime today, in order to determine a reasonable punishment, as well as, a determine reason behind their behavior,"

" And...if it continues," my mother ask.

" We're not sure," she answer honestly, as she look turns me," Let's just hope, it won't,"

My Mother bowed her head, and thanked her, before walking out the front doors, with my father, towards his car. He opened the door, for her, so she can place me in the seat, and my bag next to me," Put your seat belt on,"

I quickly did as I was told, before leaning back into the seat, staring at of the car window, letting my troubled mind wander.

Once, we made it home, after a shorted, quiet drive, I quickly picked up and bag, and ran up stairs, and made a bee-line for my room. I throw my bag onto the floor, and stumbled towards my bed, before collapsing onto it, embracing my soft pillow, as I burst out in tears.  
Suddenly, I heard a familiar buzzing sound, I sat up, as I wipe away the tears.

My Phone.

I stood up from my bed, and walked turns my bag, where I opened it, and reached in, pulled out my phone. My heart nearly burst out of my chest, when I saw who I message me.

 **Akira :** Hey Akane. I'm sorry. I haven't been talking much lately, I've been very busy. How have you been?

I took a deep breath, should I tell him, about what happened at school today, or what has been happening at school, these past couple of weeks.

 **Akane :** It's ok, your in high school. Mom told me, once your in high school, you get more work, and classes get more harder.

I hesitated for a moment.

 **Akane :** I'm doing good. I'm passing my classes.  
 **Akira :** Akane.  
 **Akane :** Yes.  
 **Akira :** If something going on, it doesn't matter if it's happening at school, or home. Wound you talk to me about it ?

I froze.

 **Akane :** Yes I would.

" _Liar_ ," a voice in the back of my head shrieks.

 **Akane :** Why you ask ?  
 **Akira :** I just wanted to make sure that, if anything happens, or if there is something bothering you. You'll talk about.

I couldn't help but smiled.

 **Akane :** Thank you.  
 **Akira :** You don't need to thank me, Akane. It's my job as your brother to watch over you.

My smiled faded, as I lower myself to the floor.

 **Akane :** Then...  
 **Akane :** Then, why did you leave ?  
 **Akira :** Akane.  
 **Akira :** I know, you don't understand now, trust me, if I could, I would have stay.  
 **Akane :** But..why didn't you ?

There was long nerve wracking pause.

 **Akira** **:** I had to go away, I did something...wrong. I'm sorry, but I have to go now. I love you, and miss you.  
 **Akane :** I love you, and miss you too  
 **Akira :** I'll talk to you soon, ok.  
 **Akane :** Ok.

I exited out of our chat, before placing my phone on the table next to my bed. I made my way to my dresser, and opened one of the drawers, pulling out a pink gown, before walking out of the room, and into the bath across the hall, and close the door,

Starting my nightly routine of getting ready for bed.

000

My mother drive me to school today, I could tell that she didn't wanted me to go to school, with the fear, of me being picked on, once more. Sadly, for her, my father didn't wanted me to miss school. I open the car door, and got out, before turning around, to get my bag," Have a good day, at school, ok,"

" Thank you, I'll see you later," She give me a warm smiled, before waving.

I closed the door, and made my way towards the front of the school, where my teacher, with another teacher, as they welcome the smiled, when she saw me, walking up the steps," Good Morning, Kurusu-san," she greeted in a cheerful tune.

" Good Morning, Akiyama-sensei," I greeted back.

" Now, even though we took care of this issue. We want to make sure it doesn't happen again, alright. The only way we can do that, is by you letting us know, when the problem happens again,"

I nodded.

" Good, there another matter I wanted to talk to you, about,"

I nod my head once more, as I watched more of my fellow students, walking pass us, and entering the school." When, I was talking to Hironaka-Kun, he said a lot of unforgettable, cruel things about you and your...brother. I do not know what's going in your household, but I will inform your parents about this,"

I tensed up," Ok,"

" Right, for now. Don't worry about it, ok,"

I nodded ," Ok,"

" Good, now hurry along and get to you homeroom,"


	2. Kids are So Cruel

**DorothyLovesAnime**  
 _ **Drunken Cognition, Escape Reality**_  
 **Chapter 2 Kids are So Cruel**

 _I wanted to first started this chapter by saying Thank you, very much. I am very thankful for everyone who took time out of their day to read my story.  
Thank you to Hydrolic06, Proper Prose for following my story.  
Thank you to Mjstimpson for not only following my story, but putting it into your favorites.  
I hope all of you enjoy this chapter._

Akane open her bag, and pulled out her notebook, and binder, placing them on her desk, before, laying her bag on the floor, under her desk. Sitting down in her seat, she soon realize, that she was the only person in the room.

She look up towards the clock, it wouldn't be that long until, her teacher would come back, from her meeting . She looked towards the doorway, and watched as her fellow classmate, both upper class, and lower, walked by, heading towards their destinations.

She smile, as opened her binder, and took out a picture, of her and Akira hugging each other, sticking their tongue out, she brought it close to her chest, with a smile.

Akane clutched her eyes shut, as her mind was overtook, by pain, throbbing unbearable pain. She hung her head, as she started to rub her temples. A wave of nausea, come over her, as she rested her forehead on her desk. After a moment of rest, she removing her head from her desk, she realize that now she was vulnerable, her vision had forsake her, the lights above her, were painfully bright.

She some how found her way to the floor, as her hands searched for her bag, She winced, as she clasp onto her head, after hearing a load banging noise, followed by a load cold-hearted chuckle, along with shrieks of laughter.

She whimper.

" Your were right after all Hironaka-Kun. She just a weakling, who depends on others,"

She winced, as tear started to stream down her cheeks," Please..no,"

" No wonder the teachers look after her so much. They probably feel so sorry for her,"

Akuna clutched her eyes tighter, shacking her head," No..their wrong,"

She gasped sharply, when Hironaka-Kun gripped onto her hair, and jerking on it, forcing her to her kneels," I'm going to make you pay, bitch," he growled in her ear, before he noticed a picture laying down on the floor, next to throw her onto the ground, as pick up the picture," So this is what your brother looks like..hmm..i'm not surprised. He really does looks like a criminal,"

" Your the ones who are the criminals," she yelled, before turning in the direction of his voice, and spits in his face.

In raged, the palm of his hand, connected her face, marking her jerk to the side, with a cry she cover her redden cheek.

" You little brothers cunt," he growled, as she reached towards her once my," I swear I'll..,"

" Hironaka-Kun,"

Him along with his gang spun around to see, Akiyama-Sensei, along with couple other teachers, and students who stood around the doorway.

" See Akiyama-Sensei, I told you Kurusu-san was being pick on, again," a young boy, with light brown hair, and fair skin, that was in Akane's class said, with a frown, as he tugged at her skirt.

" Thank you, for letting me know, Furutani-kun," she turn towards the three boys, her gaze harden, " All of you, go to Principal Ishibashi, Now,"

They all leaved the room, with two teachers following behind.

Akane was laying down on her side, clutching onto her head, as more tears pouring from her closed eyes, down her cheek.

Oh how she wanted dearly to disappear.

000

When, Akane came to, she winced, as she reached up to touch her score cheek, sitting up on the blue couch, she realized that she was in the nurse's office.

" Honey,"

She looked over, and saw her mother, sitting in the chair next to her, her eyes red, and puffy, she smiled softy, as she lean in, wrapping her arm around her" Oh, I'm so sorry, Akane,"

Akane eyes started to water," No.. please don't be," she beg, Akane never like it when her mother was upset.

" The Nurse told me you had a migraine attack. I'm so sorry, I knew we shouldn't have stopped giving you your medication," tears started to stream down her mother's face," You must have been so scared,"

Akane wrapped her arms around her mother's neck," Please don't...don't cry," she beg weakly.

There was a gently knock.

Akane felted her mother sifted in her seat," Yes..oh.. Akiyama-sensei,"

" Is this a bad time," she asked

" N-no," my mother said as she slowly regain her composure," This isn't a bad time, place come in,"

She walked further into the room, " How are you feeling," she asked looking Akane.

" I'm fine, I feel a lot better, thank you,"

She smiled," I'm glad, and relieved that your doing ok," she looked up at Akane's mom," Please, forgive me. I wasn't there to protected Akane, or stop Hironaka-Kun, but now he and his friends can't bother her anymore, after today,"

" It's alright...," she pulled Akane closer to her,"...Thank you,"

Suddenly, Akane jump up, " Wait, where's my stuff. Where's my pic-," Her heart full with dread, when she saw the look on her teacher's face," I'm sorry,"

Akane eyes widen.

" Hironaka-Kun, tear it apart. When, we try to take it from him,"

Akane looked down," Do you have the pieces,"

Akiyama-Sensei walk towards Akane, before lowering herself, and placing the pieces in her hand. Akane look down at her hand, to study the damage, she had been teared into small, misshapen pieces, while Akira head had been ripped clean from the body. Akane put the two halves into her shirt packet.

" Come on, my sweet girl," Her mother stood up," Let's go home,"


	3. A Welcome with Open Arms

**DorothyLovesAnime**  
 _ **Drunken Cognition, Escape Reality**_  
 **Chapter 3 A Welcomed with Open Arms**

 _Thank you guys, so mush for the views, I'm very grateful for that._  
 _Thank you. Eagle Master17 for following my story._  
 _Thank you Ranger Red 2.3 and Otakuteru for following and putting my story in your favorites._  
 _Thank you, again Ranger Red 2.3 for your Reviews, and yes the bullies are immature jerks, and hopefully they get what's coming to them._  
 _Please enjoy this chapter._

Akane groggily open her eyes, her mind, clouded by the desire to return, to her slumber. Soft rays of moonlight, slid through the curtains, kissing her face. She sat up, her blanket slid off her shoulders, and onto her lap, as she rubbed her eyes, with a yawn, she slowly lay back down, and roll over her side, facing the window, before she was able to fall back to sleep, she could hear the subtle sound of someone crying.

She tried to ignore it, but she couldn't.

Sitting up in her bed once more, she then, climbed out of bed, making sure to remain quiet. She made her way out of her room, and followed the sound, until she reach her parent's bedroom, quietly, and slowly she walked towards the door's opening, and peek inside.

Her mother, and father were sitting down side by side on their bed, her father's arm wrapped around her," You, and I both heard what Akane's teacher said,"

" I-I know..," she stutter ,"..It's just..they were able to attack her, what if no one come to her aid," more tears poured down her face," I can't bear the thought of it," she rested her face in her hands.

" Akane safe, and sound now. Those boys won't be able to harm her anymore. Let's not, think about what could have happen, and focus on what did happen. A kind young boy, told Akane's teacher, and they were able to prevent the problem from escalating further,"

" Your right, I'm sorry," she smiled," It's just..she's so fragile. She wasn't able to fight back, she must have been so scared,"

Akane eyes widen, at her mother's words, before looking at the floor, ashamed.

" She's never harmed, or bothered anyone. She's always done what she been told to do, but people always picked on her..,"

" Honey, please..," her father started to beg, as he pulled her closer.

" She let them do it,"

Akane heard her father sigh," I know,"

" We almost lost Akira," she whisper, her voice fail to hide her pain.

" You, and I both know, Akira should have minded his own business, instead of meddling in someone else's affairs,"

" Akira is a sweet, and good kid. He was just trying to help,"

" Now, he has a criminal record, we should be lucky he wasn't thrown in jail,"

Akane couldn't hear anyone of it. She covered her ears, as she made her way back to her room. They're wrong, it can't be truth, Akira isn't a criminal. He was her brother, the one that always pulled himself in front of her, in the face of danger. Her unbearable thought, and the cruel unwanted reality, brought her to her knees.

" Oh, it seems your suffering is too much, for you to handle,"

Akira looked around her room," Hello, w-who said that," she asked standing up.

Suddenly, everything in her room, started to distorted, as well as gain a red tint to it." Please, have no fear. I do not wish to being you, any harm. I only wish to offer you my help. Delivering you from this world,"

" W-what do you mean," Akane asked as she soon found herself standing in different world. She was still standing in her room, yet she wasn't.

The cold blood-red marble floor was cover with rose petals, her much larger bed was now, accompany with crimson red drapes, that moved along in the breeze. The walls were now painted red velvet, with a black floret pattern.

" It is as I said. I, or I should said, my master what's to offer you a way of out. He has been watching, and he has heard your cries. Now he wishes for you to vow to him,"

" Vow to him," Akane repeated, " I don't understand,"

" The world you are forced to live in is cruel and cold-hearted. It is design for the weak to die, and be walk over for the sake of humility. My master will take you away, delivering you from the troubles of your world, in return you must submit yourself..to him,"

" So leave my family, and lose my freedom," she shook her head," No, I could never do that to them,"

The room, warp back into it's normal self.

" As you wish, but we will continue to watch you from a far. If you ever desire to escape, you always welcome," Akane felt a shiver down her spin, at the voice's words, she turn around, and started to make her way back to bed, when she caught a glimpse of something shinning, out of the corner of her eye, she looked over.

Laying down on her dresser was a silver locket, with a blood red stone embedded in it. She walked over and pick it up, by it's chain.

" This has to a prank or a dream," she told herself, as she looked around," A really weird dream,"

She quickly placed the locket in her bag, before walking over to bed, and laying down.

" Should I tell someone," she asked herself.


	4. Never Refuse a Divine Invitation

**DorothyLovesAnime**  
 _ **Drunken Cognition, Escape Reality**_  
 **Chapter 4 Never Refuse a Divine Invitation**

 _Thank you everyone, who took time out of their day, to read my story._  
 _Thank you, so much Otakuteru for your review, and thank you for letting me know, that I put Akira, instead of Akane. Honestly, to tell you the truth, I thought I put Akane, maybe I change by accident, without realizing._

 _P_ _lease enjoy this chapter._

Akane stood in front of her mirror, running her fingers through her long wavy black hair, before reaching towards a open small jar, of hair cream.

"Akane,"

Akane looked over, and saw her mother standing in the doorway, while putting on her pearl earrings," Are you ready,"

" Almost," Akane told her, before rubbing the cream into her hair.

" Alright, I'll be down stairs," she turn around, and walked out of the bathroom, and down the hallway.

Akane turn back to face the mirror, her greyish-blue eyes staring back at her,as she reach up, brushing the fingers against her cheek.

Her cheek was still sore, and bruise, but thanks to her mother's home remedy, it was barely noticeable.

She sigh deeply," Why didn't I fight back. Why am I so weak,"

 _"She's so fragile,"_

 _"She just a weakling, who depends on others,"_

 _"She must have been so scared,"_

 _" Brother's cunt,"_

 _" She let them do it,"_

The voices echo in the back of her head, as she groan in pain.

" Akane,"

The loving, and gentle voice of mother, pull her out of her cold, unwanted, degrading thoughts.

" I-I'm coming," she rushed out of the bathroom, down the hallway, and down the stairs, where her mother was standing.

" You father is waiting in the car," she said with a smile, as she pick up her purse," Come on,"

Akane follow her mother out the front door, before walking ahead of her to the car. She open the door, and climb inside, before sitting down in her seat, putting the seat belt on. Her mother smiled as she close the door for her, and walk around to the other side of the car, getting in.

Her father started the engine, as soon as, her mother had her seat belt on. Akane move a couple strands of hair, behind her ear, before turning her head, to look out the window.

Her parents didn't tell her where they were going, or why they had to get dressed up, all they said was that," It was a surprise." A surprise in Akane's book, could mean anything. A surprise could be both good or bad, depending of the occasion. Not knowing which one it will be, only add more to her conceal anxiety.

She took a deep breath, filling her lungs with air, trying calm down her nerves.

Before she knew it, Her father told her that they were getting closer to the place, and it shouldn't take long now.

Akane lean back into the seat, closing her eyes, before hugging herself, as her father turn onto a road, heading towards a intersection.

000

A tall man, with dark brown hair, and piercing blue eyes, walk towards his truck, as he reached into his pocket, and pull out his keys. He open the door, and climb inside, with a heavy sigh, before closing the door.

He slump back in his chair, with a groan. He really didn't want to go haul more boxes all day, but he needed the money.

He sigh once more, as he started the car.

God, how he hated this job.

The man cry out, as he started to feel intense chest pain, and tightness. He claw at his chest, tears pouring down his cheeks, as his vision become a blur mess. He started to gasp, begging for air, his eyes roll into the back of his head.

Black liquid starting to pour from the corners of his mouth, as well as his nose, and eyes, his body jerk around violently, before going limp. His ghostly pale hands moved towards the steering wheel, wrapping his fingers around it, before pressing his foot, with great force, down the gas pedal.

People were jumping, and running out of his way, as he drove through gate, and onto the road, gaining more and more acceleration.

A small car, was making it's way across the intersection, unaware of the horror coming towards it. Without any hesitation, or mercy, the head of the truck collide with the side of the car, causing it to slide forward, screeching, before running off the road. Blood curdling screams, and shrieks of terror, and pain could be heard from outside the car.

People watch in pure horror, as the car fall down the hill, flipping over and over again, before reaching the bottom. Broken glass, and pieces of metal litter the grass, surrounding both the now upside down car, and deadly truck.

The truck came to a dead stop, knowing it had successfully completed it's mission.


	5. Welcome Home

**DorothyLovesAnime**  
 _ **Drunken Cognition, Escape Reality**_  
 **Chapter 5 Welcome Home**

 _Thank you everyone who check out my last chapter, and I hope all of you enjoy this chapter._

Screams erupt from Akane, and her parent's mouths, as the head of the truck attack the side of the small vehicle, forcing the doors to bend inwards. Before they knew it, the car topple over, falling down the hill. Everything become disorientating, all Akane could see was a blur of colors, and swirling lights, as the car flip over and over. Akane and her parents, drifting in and out of consciousness, theirs body jerk around, arms flailing. The crushing sound of metal, and glass fill their ears.

The now upside down, damage vehicle, came to stop, their arms dangle, cuts and bruises cover their bodies. Glass cover the roof, " floor," of the car. Akane started to cough and wheez, as smock fill her lung. Her mind in a daze, black spots started to appear in the corner of her vision, before starting to get more blurry.

Akane felt her body slowly faded away, as she drifted more and more into the open arms of unconsciousness.

Distant sounds of sirens, is the last thing Akane hears, before being swallow up by the void of darkness.

000

" Welcome Home,"

Akane's eyes shot open, immediately her heart was fill with dread, when she realized where she was, yet she wasn't in her bedroom, but a room similar in color, and design. She was sitting in a red velvet makeshift lounge chair, her arm were bound, to the gold armrest. In front of her, was a glass of wine, a smaller glass of juice, and a empty plate.

At the end of the long glass dinner table, was a chair, with it's back facing her, Akane could see a pair of pale legs, wearing gold high heels, that dangle over the armrest. The chair whirl around, revealing more of a pale woman.

She had long silver hair, with gold streaks, that she had in a ponytail, and beautiful warm amber eyes. She was wearing a typical maid outfit. A one-piece crimson dress, with gold trim, and a gold lace half-apron, as with as, a red with gold trim lace headpiece.

" Welcome Home," the woman repeated ," Akane-sama,"

Akane shook her head, in shock," N-no this is a dream. I-I can't be here. I never-I didn't,"

" You didn't use the locket ," she asked, moving her legs from the armrest, and sat up," Our Master, doesn't like it, when people refuse him,"

" Y-you," In rage, she struggle against restraints," You attack my family. You lied to me,"

" I did no such thing. I wasn't the one who give you the invitation, nor attack you, and your parents," she clarify," My name is Kyoko, I am one of you caretakers,"

" I want to go home. Please take me home," Akane beg.

" Forgive me, Akane-sama. I can't,"

" Why,"

" You were dying,"

Akane gasp sharply, at the maids words," Your anima started to slip from your body, he dragged you here, while your body remains in limbo. To them, your in a coma, your body slowly dying. My master has give me orders to serve you, but I'm forbidden to take you home,"

" Wait, what about my mom, and dad. Are they alright," Akane asked, the woman sigh deeply, Akane's eyes widen in shock, and horror," No..please,"

" They are fighting for their lives as we speak, Akane-sama," she started," My master will spare them, from the hands of death if you agree, to terms his laid out for you,"

" Your Master, tried to kill my parents, because I never agree,"

" You were his only target, not your parents. My master goal was to physical take you out of you world, but you forced his hand,"

Akane eyes widen in horror," T-then, why give me the locket,"

" The locket was created in order to allow someone to physical enter this world. Our master believe that you would have agree to go with Masami, but when she return empty-handed. Enraged, He order that you'll be taken, by force,"

Akane bit her lower lip, as she hang her head, in shame. All of this, was her fault, she caused this madness. If she started fighting back, if she started speaking up for herself, and telling people what was going on. No one would have gotten hurt, no one would be fighting for their lives. She shook her head, as tears pour down her cheeks.

"Akane,"

Akane froze, at the godlike, powerful, voice, that fill the room.

" I have seen into your heart, and heard your cries. Reality has forsaken you. Your parents see you as a burden. Everything in you life you every held dear to you, has been taken from you,"

" Please stop," she beg, as more tears stream down her face.

" In your heart you know. All of your troubles, were cause by your brother,"

" No..your wrong," she yelled.

 _" He said a lot of unforgettable, cruel things about you and your...brother,"_

 _" He really does look like a criminal,"_

 _Stop it_

 _" You little..brother's cunt,"_

 _" You probably cover up his crimes, like a good little Bitch,"_

 _" He probably using her, poor thing,"_

Leave me alone

 _" I wonder if his raped her, she probably enjoy it,"_

 _" He never loved her at all,"_

 _" If he really does love you, he would have stay,"_

No..no.. stop it..please.

The cruel, heartless voices never stopped.


	6. The Devil brings Offerings of Hardship

**DorothyLovesAnime**  
 _ **Drunken Cognition, Escape Reality**_  
 **Chapter 6 The Devil brings Offerings of H** **ardship**

 _I hope you all enjoy this chapter._

Akira grey eyes widen in shock, and horror, he couldn't believe it. It was too unbearable, and unbelievable. As soon as, he had stepped into the café, he could feel the sense of dread, and uneasiness in the air, it was suffocating.

Makoto who was standing next to him, covering her mouth, as she gasp in pure horror, before looking towards, Akira. She reached out towards him, her fingers brush against his arm, she felt his body tense up, before relaxing to her touch.

" Wh-what do you mean...by there's been an, accident with Akira sister," Makoko ask, unsure if she really wanted to know the answer.'

Sojiro shook his head, as he reached over his shoulder, and rub the back of his neck, looking away from the two," Well," he started, before sighing," Some Lunatic, went on a rampage. He rammed his truck into your father's car, causing it, to fall down a hill. Your parents, and you sister, were..," he pause looking at Akira," Seriously injured,"

Akira tighten his grip, on his bag's strap, with each word, more fear creeps into his heart," Are they alright," he asked.

" Thankfully, your parent, miraculously, are getting better. They woke up, a while ago, from what the nurse has told me, but your sister..she's...in a coma,"

Akira eyes once more widen in pure horror," Akane in a coma," he repeated in disbelief, as Makoto comfort him, tears started to form in her eyes," Did they get the man, who was did this," she asked.

" No," he wasn't able to hide his angry," The coward, commit suicide,"

Akira balled his hands into fists.

" Will I be able to go see her," he asked.

" I'm not sure, no one has told me anything yet," he started, before adding," Hopefully, they'll let you go, see your sister, and parents," Sojiro looked down at his watch, before looking back up at Akira, and Makoto," It's getting late. Futaba going to start wondering where I am,"

Sojiro, walk towards the front door, before stopping, and looked back at them," Don't stay up too long, you two. Oh and Akira, hung in there," he give Akira, a rare gentle smile, and Akira smile back, thankful for his words.

Once, he was gone, Akira place his bag on the table next to him," Do you think someone had something to with this," he asked.

" I'm not sure, why do you ask,"

" The man went on a rampage," he started," I think who every is controlling these, Psychotic breakdowns, cause this,"

He sigh deeply, as he crossed his arms.

Makoto frown, as her hugged Akira," Let's be thankful that she is alright, and hope it remain that way. We'll worry about the rest tomorrow, alright,"

Akira smiled as he hugged Makoto back," Your right,"

0000

Akane stood in the middle of room, shivering and shaking uncontrollable as more water was thrown onto her. One of the maids, that was standing in a line, walk towards her, before bundling up her clothes, and discarded them into a fire.

Akane bit her lower lap, as she watch the fire, swirl around her clothes, turning it into ash. She wrapped her arms around her small form, Akira give her that dress, for her birthday.

Water drip down onto the marble floor, forming a puddle at her feet, as Akane move some of her wet curly hair, out of face, while a short maid, with light brown, hair, and warm eyes, walk over to her, as she bow her head.

In her hands was a very large silver platter,a couple of crimson red towels, as well as a bottle, of what Akane could make out as, essential oil, rested on.

Before, Akane could move, or utter a word, two other maids, had all ready took it upon their selves to start drying her off. Akane squirm, as the two maids rub the soft cloth, along her body, soon a new sweet scent enter the air, calming Akane's nerves, and relaxing her sore body.

Suddenly the large pair of doors, burst open, causing Akane to jump in her skin, all of the maids froze, as Kyoko walked gracefully into the of the maids rush towards her, stopping in a line in front of her, waiting for her orders, she simply closed her eyes, and dismiss them, with a wave of her hand.

Akane found herself, once again, alone with the Red and Gold maid, who bow her head," I brought you a pair of new clothes, as well as inform you on something, important," She speak calmly, as she handed Akane the clothes, before continuing," My Master, wants you to be aware of the _unwanted_ dangers, that have been lurking around Mementos,"

Akane nodded her head, as she slip her arms through the sleeves of her robe-like dress.

" Are you aware of the group of criminals, who have been going around, taking people's hearts, as well as cause some deaths," she asked.

Akane tense up," They've killed people,"

Kyoko nodded her head," As well as, us...Shadows. You see, they very dangerous, so..when ever you are out, be mindful,"

" I will,"

She smiled," Oh, forgive me, Akane-sama. I also forgot to tell you. My master has give you a gift," she said as she clasp her hands together," The Third Eye, the ability to see the world around you, through whole new light. You'll be able to see things, that no other can," without another word, she spin around, and made her way towards the doorway.

" Where are you going," Akane asked

" My Master is calling for me. While I'm gone, feel far to do want ever you want," she give Akane a smile, as she walked out of the room, and down hallway.

Akane sigh deeply, as she too made her way into the hallway. Where should she go. What should she do. She didn't even know her way around this massive place, nor did she even trust anyone.

Maybe, she should go to this Mementos, and learn how to use this," Gift,"


	7. Witness of the Thief of Hearts

**DorothyLovesAnime**  
 _ **Drunken Cognition, Escape Reality**_  
 **Chapter 7 Witness of the Thief of Hearts**

 _Hi everyone, I hope you all enjoy this chapter._

Mementos is one truly a creepy place, full with endless twists, and turns, it was truly a maze, but the thing that made Akane quiver, and recoil, was the red vein-like growths, that branch out, along the fleshly black walls.

It felt like she was inside a heart. _"The sinful desires that lurk within mankind's dark hearts_ ," as Kyoko would put it.

She aimlessly, wander down the hallways of Mementos, once and while, she'll encounter, a shadow, most of them ignore her.

Sadly, that would never be the case.

Akane slowly walk down the hallway, when she froze, as she saw another shadow, yet as soon as, it saw her, within a split second, it charge at her, and stop, once it's face was near inches from her's.

It's bright yellow eyes, stare into Akane's, she felt her heart pound rapidly in her chest, as she coward in fear, closing her eyes.

But, nothing happen.

Hesitant, she open one of eyes, only to find out that, the creature of darkness was no longer in front of her. She quickly looked around, searching for the shadow, she sigh in relief.

Maybe, if she used the gift, but how. _How am I supposed to know how to use it, better yet activate it_ , she thought as she continue on her path. _Wait time was it_. Should she be making her way back. How, was she going to make it. Akane rolled her eyes, as she cover her face, with her hands," I'm so stupid. why didn't I bring a map, or someone with one," she cried out.

She wince as held onto her head in pain.

 _No..please...not again._

Akane felt something warm trickle down her cheek, she reach up, and gentle bush her fingertips against her cheek, and pull stare down at her fingertips, in shock and horror.

 _Red_

She swallow the lump in the throat, Why..am I bleeding.

Akane jump, when she heard a load noise," What was that." She quickly wipe away the blood, with her sleeve, before walking slowly in the direction, where she heard the load noise coming from.

She could feel her anxiety kick in, as she peeked into the corridor, she cover her mouth, as her eyes widen from shock, and confusion.  
There was small group of people, wearing strange clothes, that would make you think that they just come from a custom party. All of them, wear masks, that cover most of face, only showing the nose, and mouth.

Why were they people here, wasn't this a place for only shadows, or the darkest part of the heart of Humanity. Wait, was this the group that her caretaker, was talking about, the ones who have been killing shadows,and people. Wait, what if they saw her, would they attack her. "Maybe, I should start heading back, or try to make more distant between me and them," she mumble, as she slowly started to back away

But something stop her, or better yet someone. Her attention was drew to him, like a moth to a open flame. He was the one they called," _Joker._ " She watched awe, as the young man, clothe in all black, eradicate the demon-like shadow, by summoning his persona, from what she could make out. He was the leader, of the powerful group, and he was the most level headed, among them.

Beneath the intimidating exterior, there was something familiar, and comforting, that she couldn't explain , yet she desperately want to know more, about this so call criminal.

She watch as the cute cat-like creature, morgana, transform into a bus, before Joker, and his teammates climb inside, before driving away.

Akane remain in her spot for a while, before she felt something pressed onto her shoulder, , she spin around with a sharp gasp," Kyoko,"

The Red and Gold maid, sigh as she rested her hand once again on my shoulder," Forgive me, I didn't mean to alarm you. When, I returned, you were no where to be found, so I came here,"

Akane nodded, as she brush some of hair behind her ear," You won't believe want happe-,"

" I have great news, as well," she started, as she grab my hand," Our Lord wishes to bless you, with another gift,"

" A-another gift," Akane quickly shook her head, _stay focus_ ," Wait, but Kyoko, I,"

" Akane-sama, we should be heading back, now," She speak calmly, as she pull out a pocket watch, looking at the time," Follow me, I sensed something, or someone early. For your safety, I want you to stay by my sid-,"

" Their were others,"

She froze, as a wave of shock, and horror, came over her face, before quickly disappearing," Please explain everything, Akane-sama,"


	8. Our Lord is Displeased with Us

**DorothyLovesAnime**  
 _ **Drunken Cognition, Escape Reality**_  
 **Chapter 8 Our Lord is Displeased with Us**

 _Hi everyone, I hope all of you are having a wonderful day, or night. Thank you so much for taking time out of your day to read my story. Please enjoy, also there has been a lot of crazy things going around, all of you please stay safe._

 _Also before I forgot...I want to thank Pikapikaluv, for following this story._

 _Please enjoy._

Kyoko held her head up high, as she clasp her hands together, as she lower herself onto her knees, in between two other maids, before extending her arms, and lower her upper half, down to floor.

The voices of the masses, cried out, from their prison cells, worshiping the ,"Granter of Wishes," the Holy Grail.

 _Long live the Holy Grail_

 _Save us_

 _Deliver us from Hardship_

 _All hail the Holy Grail_

 _Holy Grail..Holy Grail..Holy Grail.._ they all shouted in unison.

" Kyoko," The begs of the inmates were silence, at their God's voice, as Kyoko raise her head, slowly," Yes, My Lord,"

" Tell me, how is Akane's assimilation coming allow," The God of Control asked, Kyoko clear her throat," She is still trying to get well acquire with her new way of life, yet..," she pause trying to find her word," She still has the desire to return home, and see her family,"

" Hmm..,"

" M-my Lord, there is something else, something that truly troubles me, down to my core," She blurted out,the other two maids turn their head towards her, before looking back at their Lord," What is it that troubles you Kyoko,"

" T-the Phantom Thieves, My Lord," The other two maid gasp in shock," Akane has had a close encounter with them,"

" What," the younger maid cry out, in disbelief, while the other sigh deeply," Forgive me, Holy Grail, for raising my voice," she beg as she turn away from Kyoko," It's just, I-I mean, we must stop them, from interfering with your plan,"

" Calm down, they never saw her, " Kyoko told her, before adding," Akane was smart enough to stay in the shadows,"

" But still, Kyoko. They could have-,"

" Be still, Rava," She froze, before turning to face her Lord," You all have nothing to fear, for those who refuse me, shall not belong in this world. They will face ruin soon,"

" Yes my Lord," Rava bowed her head.

" Now then, Esther,"

The silent maid, bowed her head," My Lord," her voice was barely above a whisper.

" Are you finish with...the medicine..," it asked

" No, I still need a few more...ingredients,but it shouldn't be long now, my Lord," she answered.

" Hmm," The Holy Grail was clearly displease with this," Rava, have you successful in getting Akane's body,"

Rava shook her head," No my Holy Grail, please forgive. I haven't been able to. Her Mother or father are always at her bedside,"

" Hmm.. I was hopeful that you two would have made far more process," it started, causing all three of the maids to lower themselves to ground," Forgive Us, We won't fail you again,"

"The dawn of a new era is approaching, where reality and mementos will become one. We mustn't allow such things such as the Phantom Thieves, and their ideas to get in the way,"

" Yes, My Lord," the maids said in unison.

" Kyoko keep a watchful eyes on Akane. Every movement she makes. Every thing she ask for. Report to me," it ordered, Kyoko nod her head.

" Rava, and Esther, no more failure, finish the task at hand,"

Rava and Esther both bowed, in unison," Yes, My Lord,"

000

Kyoko clasp her hands together as she walk ahead of the other two maids, closing her eyes, for a brief moment, as Esther and Rava paused to share a look.

The Lord, wasn't at all pleased with their process, normally they would have been done by now, such as what happened with the last two, yet this child, whom their God wanted so much, wasn't the same.

No matter what they give, she'll always want to go back, to reality, for a reason, that would grow old, and die.

 _Family_

The very thing to cause her pain,yet she still desperately wants to go back, into their loving arm's, Kyoko shook her head, with a sigh. She couldn't understand it. Kyoko look over her shoulder, at the two worried maids, with a sigh, she turn around," What is it, that troubles you two,"

" You heard our Lord. No more failure," Rava frown, before adding," As well as, the fact, that we are running out of time, not to mention, the Phantom Thieves, who have been running around, causing our Master trouble,"

Esther held up her hand, stopping her," Please calm down,"

Rava cross her arms," How can you be this calm," she ask, as Esther ignore her question, looking towards Kyoko," Kyoko, what do you think of this...issue,"

Rava look over at Kyoko as well.

" What ever our Master wants us to do, we mustn't fail him, not now of all time," she speak calmly," Any Human, who dares go against the God of Control, will be destroy. They'll bring ruin, upon themselves. The people are now standing against them, and are now looking for a savior, it won't be long now.

Esther nodded, as Rava sigh," Your right, I shouldn't get so work up,"

" What about Akane," Esther asked

" Do not let her process, trouble you. Focus on each, and over one of your tasks. There is something that Akane desires. We have two options, in order to fix it,"

" And..what will that be," Rava ask.

" Give it to her, and this a world she'll never want to leave..or..," there was a pause," Or what," Rava asked, as she started to become more impatient.

" Kill it, before it becomes a problem,"

" Kill it...," Rava repeated,"...but it's already a problem,"

Esther turn to face Rava," Lower your voice. We're wasting time, let's be done with this, and be on our way," and with that, she stated walking away from the two.

" Do you need my help, in bring Akane's body,here"

Rava shook her head," No...I have the perfect tool, that I can use for that. It's just finding an opening, is the hard part..,"

" I see," she started," Well, hopefully you will be successful,"

Rava nodded," Thank you,"


	9. Cravings of our Flesh

**DorothyLovesAnime**  
 _ **Drunken Cognition, Escape Reality**_  
 **Chapter 9 Cravings of our Flesh**

 _I hope everyone is having a good day, and thank you so much, for checking out my last chapter, and this chapter. Please enjoy_

Kyoko quickly fixed her hair, and wiping away the black ink-like substance, from her outfit, in disgust, before gently opening the door, slowly, with a quick bow, as she enter the dining room, at the head of the table,was where Akane was sitting. She was resting her head, in her hands, with her eyes closed, as she waited patiently, for her meal. Kyoko gently closed the door, before walking across the room, to where an maid was, preparing her meal.

The maid, stop at what she was doing, as Kyoko approached her, before looking at the bowl of soup. Kyoko, reach into her shirt, and pull out a small vial, containing, black liquid, before removing the cap. The other maid, gave her a confuse, and worried look, looking from the small vial, to the soup, then back at the vial, before she shudder. Kyoko, immediately held up her hand, with an annoyed expression, before quickly looking over at Akane, who was still unaware, before looking towards the maid," Orders," she whispered.

The maid nodded, before taking a couple steps back. Kyoko quickly hover her hand with the vial, over the bowl of soup, and pours a couple drops into it. She then, place the vial on the table, before reaching for a spoon, and gave the soup a quick stir, making the substance dissolve faster.

Kyoko smile, as she place the spoon on the table, and looked at the maid, with a nod. The maid, reluctantly, pick up the bow, and carry it over to Akane, and place it in front of her, with a kind smiled, it faded away as she turn around, and walk away.

Akane sat up in her chair, as she reach towards her spoon, while she look over at Kyoko, who slowly walk towards her.

" Kyoko, Is it alright, if I ask you something," Akane ask, as she dip her spoon, into the soup, Kyoko watch in concealed satisfaction, as the spoon enter Akane's mouth. Akane smile," This is really delicious,"

Kyoko smiled, as she bowed her head, and place her hand on her chest," I'm glad, and of course, you can ask me anything,"

" Why did you leave, so suddenly," Akane asked, Kyoko stare at her, before smiling," I had to go see my master,"

" About what," Akane asked in between mouthful of soup.

" Nothing bad, if that's what your thinking. It had something to with the Mementos, you don't want to hear any of it, pretty boring,"

" Mementos...did...did it, had something to do with me," she quickly ask, Kyoko shook her head, as she placed her hands on Akane's shoulders," No, Akane-Sama. You have nothing to worry about,"

" Oh..ok," Akane turn her attention back on her meal.

Kyoko made her move," Akane-Sama, you asked me some question, it's only fair if I do the same,"

Akane look over at Kyoko, her vision blurred slightly, before clearing up, she nodded.

" Wonderful, let's see, what should I ask first," she thought at load," Oh..I know,"

Akane look over at her, once more, with a little hiccup.

" Why do you still want to go back to your...parents," she asked slowly.

A short giggle escape Akane's lips, as she sway side to side," I-I love my family, no matter what happens to us, nothing can separated us forward. I ma-made that deal with your master in order to safe their lives,"

" Anything else,"

Akane hiccup, once more," M-my...brother,"

" Why,"

" I-I want to see him...again...I can't wait any longer. I'll do anything to have him back. To make it how everything was, before he left...," tears poured down her flush cheeks,"... I miss him,"

" Have you found anything else you want,"

Akane froze, her breathing became more shallow, as she blink her eyes a couple of times, clearing her vision," Th-the Leader..,"

Kyoko kneel down beside her," What,"

Akane smiled, as she sway side to side once more, with a small giggle," The leader...of the Phantom Thieves..,"

Kyoko eyes widen, as she clear her throat," Akane-Sama, The Phantom Thieves... are dangerous, as I said before, I'll said it again. They are murderers,"

Akane shook her head," No, your wrong," she started," They... he can't be a murderer,"

Kyoko stood up, as she crossed her arms," My dear, please calm down, and think. What is that you...like...about this Phantom Thief,"

" His name is Joker," Akane told her, before adding," He reminds me of my brother,"

" Hmm," Kyoko reach towards a glass bottle, and open it, before pouring some juice, into the crystal goblet, and offer it to Akane.

Akane thanked her, she needed something to drink, she brought the rim of the goblet to her lips.

" Akane-Sama, you said you would do anything to make it how it was, before your brother left, right," she asked

Akane took a long slip, before nodding," Yes, I would,"

Kyoko smiled, as she nod her head, before picking up her unfinished meal," I'm not finish,"

" It's alright, how about some dessert," she asked, Akane's eyes brighten up, as she nodded," Yes please,"

Kyoko smiled," Good,"

000

" So...she's in love...with the Leader," Esther asked slowly, as she continue to stir the large vat, of liquid," This is shocking,"

" No...I wanted say she's in love. Admiration is a better word for it," Kyoko walked over to Esther, and look over her shoulder," How is the medicine,"

Esther sighed," It could be better," she reach over towards a bottle full of clear liquid, and added some white powder to it, watching as the liquid change color, before adding it into the large vat," As I said before I'm missing a key ingredient,"

" What is it that you have already tried,"

" Sadness, anger, pain, sorrow, memories, childhood, blood, tears...same with the last two,"

Kyoko pulled out the small vial, causing Esther eyes widen," What's that," she asked, she didn't remember giving Kyoko anything.

" I call it ," The Heart of Men," It's a powerful drug I made, it help the child open up,"

" Why...,"

" I think I may if found, that missing ingredient,"

" What is it," Esther asked, as she lower the temperature.

" Desire,"

" Desire," Esther repeated," How..,"

" Creating a World were she will never want to leave," that is our order. So...,"Kyoko, walked over to a table, and pick up one of the glass orbs, and turn to face

Esther," You know what to do..,"

Esther nodded," What is it that she craves for," she ask, as Kyoko handed her orb.

" The Trickster, or the brother, it doesn't matter which one, as long as the medicine is finish, by the time Rava returns, with her body,"

Esther place a lid on the vat," I should get started,"

" What materiel will you use," Kyoko asked, Esther look over her shoulder at her," Marble,"


	10. The Nightmare

**DorothyLovesAnime**  
 **Drunken** _ **Cognition, Escape Reality**_  
 **Chapter 10 The Nightmare**

 **Sorry for the wait. I've already had this chapter along with the next two done. I started working on other stuff. um... I'm not sure how I feel about them changing Akira's** **name to _Ren Amanita._ So back to the story, I hope you all enjoy it. **

Akane wake up startle, with a heavy sigh, she rubbed her eyes, as she sat up in bed. She looked over at her table, where she kept her medications, and reached over towards one of the small bottles, and pick one up, and checked the label,before opening it.

" What do you mean he got arrested," her mother cried, in disbelief.

" What do you think. I just got a call from the police, they claimed he assaulted a man,"

" What! No that can't be. Akira would never do something like that,"

Akira...

Akane quickly place the pill bottle back on the table, and stood up from her bed, before making her way to the door way.

" Did...did the man press charges, on our boy," Her mother asked, worried.

" Yes, and his planning on suing us, because of his injuries. Dammit, we don't need this right now, think of all the money we have to pay," the tone of his voice grew, more and more, with each word.

"We shouldn't be thinking about that right now. Our child is in trouble," her mother yelled back, Akane wince, she never heard her mother raise her voice before," This will go on his permanent record...he'll probably be expelled from school,"

Akane walked down the stairs, as she covered her eyes from the light," Wh-what going on," she asked, worried," Where's Akira,"

Her Mother, quickly reach up, and wipe the tears away from cheeks, with sharp gasp," Your brother...his um...,"

Akane's father quickly place a comforting hand on her back, with a sigh, before turning to face Akane," I'm sorry Akane, your brother, won't be able to come home, for a while,"

Akane's eyes widen, in shock, and pure horror, as she shook her head," No...no," she whispered, in between gasp of air.

" Akane, are you alright,"

" It's going to be alright, Akane,"

Her parent's voice echo, as her whole world seem to turn into static, growing more and more dim, and slow, as she felt her body fall backwards.

" Akane,"

Akane gasp sharply, as she was pull back into," Reality," before bringing her knees to her chest, and wrapped her arm around them. She took a couple of deep breaths, calming herself, before laying back down, and pulling the crimson covers, back on her body.

After a while, of staring at the ceiling, Akane rolled over onto her side, facing the door, before closing her eyes, feeling her body relaxed. Before, she was about to fall back to sleep, there was a gentle knock on her door, with a sigh, Akane quickly sat up in her bed," Um...who is it," she mumble.

The door open, slightly, little rays of the light peek into the red room, but no one enter the room, Akane get out of bed, reaching over to pick up, her robe, before putting it on. Slowly, she walked towards the door, she took in a deep breath, as she pushed open the door, being immediately face with a bright light, as soon as her vision adjust to the bright light, she gasped.

A smooth, blanket of pure white snow covered the impurities that the ground has to offer, Akane walked out of the room, stepping into the snow, ruining its once perfect surface, as she journeyed out, into the cold, icy shivered as she hugged herself, as her nightgown ,and robe sway in the wind.

" Welcome,"

Akane looked around, trying to found the owner of the calm, monotone voice," I am not something you can see or touch, well not at the moment. This is a place that your cognition created, I am only serving as it's protector. The day of judgment is coming, I can sense it, when humility will have to prove themselves, or face ruin,"

" Ruin... judgment...humility...what are you talking about,"

" You will learn soon enough," with each word the voice grew more, and more deeper, and distorted," Humility will not escape. They are nothing more the mere sheep, who will obey, and follow anyone who holds the shepherd's stuff,"

" W-what,"

" Humility has fallen so far from grace, it can't be save, unless they follow one after my heart,"

Akane eyes widen in fear," Your heart...," she paused," I thought your protector of this place, what right do you have to judge us. Who are you,"

The voice chuckled, darkly, sending shivers down her spin," You've already know me. I am the one who delivered you out of that world fill of sin,"

Akane shook her head," You're the voice," her voice low, and fill of fear, as she took a couple steps back.

" You will soon...see me for what I really am, and you will have your place in this game...,"

" Game...what are yo-,"

" Akane,"

Akane gasp, as tears formed in her eyes, she slowly turned around, no longer in the, icy terrain, she was now standing in a dim hallway, leading up to the front door, that was leaved ajar.

She shook her head, running toward the door, pulling it open, to see, her father handing, Akira a large bag, and her mother standing off to the side, in tears.

" Now, don't get into any more trouble you hear me," their father warned, Akira nodded, their mother sobbed quietly, as she hugged her son," Please, behave yourself," she begged.

" Where's Akane," Akira asked.

A sharp gasp escaped her lips, she couldn't. She covered her mouth, tears running down her face, she spun around, and ran away.

Unaware of the fact that her mother had witnesses her flee, she sighed, " She's asleep,"

Akira nodded slowly," Can you tell her, that I love her, and I'll miss her,"

She nodded, wiping away the tears," I will,"

Akane ran to her brother's room, before closing the door, her back pressed up against it, before sliding down, onto her kneels ,and sobbing into her hands.

" Please...don't go,"

" um...My Master...are you...alright,"

Akane looked up, her eyes, red,and puffy, to see Kyoko looking down at her, deeply concerned for her master's well-being. Akane nodded her head, as she stood up," Yes I'm alright,"

Kyoko shook her head, as she took Akane's hand," Akane-Sama there is no need to lie to me, I will always be here for you," she bowed her head.

Akane looked away," Thank you,"


	11. Indoctrinate

**DorothyLovesAnime  
** _ **Drunken Cognition, Escape Reality**_  
 **Chapter 11 Indoctrinate**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

Akane followed Kyoko, silently, and obediently, as she led her into another dimly lit room, the old wooden floorboards, squeaked and creaked, as they walked across the room, towards a old door. Some of the red paint had started to chip off. As they got closer, Akane could soon see scratch marks, she shivered, looking up at Kyoko as she pulled out a rusted key, before unlocking it.

Akane felt a bone-chilling breeze hit her face, as Kyoko pushed the door open, slowly, revealing a long stairway," Come with me, Akane-Sama," Kyoko said cheerful, as she walked ahead, as Akane followed.

It felted like an entity, Akane didn't know how long she had been walking, every now or then, she would look back, to see how far they were from the door, the light would get further and further away, until all she could see, was darkness.

It was truly eerie, being surrounded by darkness, not knowing what lurks inside, and what you're descending to, but Kyoko kept walking, she hasn't showed any sign of being tired, or worried, but cheerful, and excited.

As they descended further down into darkness, Akane could see the steps change gradually, from a light grey, into a jet-black, as tiny red veins started to form," Um...Kyoko,"

Kyoko, looked over her shoulder, but didn't stop walking," Yes, Akane-same,"

" Where...where are we going, " she asked.

Kyoko smiled," We are going to the Depths of Mementos,"

Akane paused,"...why,"

" Well...for a lot of things. I have a gift for you, that is long overdue, as well as, there are a few people who are dying to meet you, Akane-Sama," she told Akane, reaching towards her hand," So...we can't be late,"

Akane nodded, as Kyoko took her hand, as she started to walk again," Don't worry, it shouldn't take long now,"

"...Alright,"

After a while of walking, the finally reached the end of the stairs, Kyoko walking ahead, letting go of Akane's hand,before unlocked the door, opening it. Akane covered her eyes, rays of bright red light came in, chasing the darkness away, Kyoko stepped aside, and smiled, bowing her head.

Akane walked towards the doorway, still blinded by the light, as she entered the room.

Akane find herself in the presence of the God of Control, she stared at the holy grail, in awe, before her eyes, wandered over the endless prison cell, with...people inside. She gasped taking a couple steps back. Why were these people here.

 _" Bless the Holy grail,"_

 _" Deliver us,"_

 _" Protected from us from evil,"_

 _" Save us,"_

Akane could believe her ears, or her eyes, this people where trap here, against their will, so why...why are they worship that thing.

Beside the Holy Grail, was Kyoko, and two other maids, they all bowed to their God first, and then to Akane, as the voices of the prisoners, cried out.

" Welcome Home...Akane,"

The voices were silenced, by their God's voice," I am pleased to finally meet your acquaintance, face to face. I am the God of Control, Yaldabaoth,"

The cold, robotic voice, cause Akane to shiver," What kind of God traps people in cages," she yelled.

" I am not the one who placed them in cages, mankind had done that to themselves. They are the ones, who prayed to be deliver from their lives, their troubles, and their rights. I was created to answer those prays,"

" This is wrong. You have no right,"

" I do, it was mankind who give me the right to do so in the first place,"

" No...your wrong, you're forcing people to give up their rights to you. You use you silver tongue, and whisper lies in their ear, like you did to me. This is all just a big game to you,"

The God chuckle, as his maids, stood up, and walked out of the room," Akane...You came here, wanting a better life, free from pain...,"

Akane opened her mouth, to protest, but he stopped her,"...However...if you really despise me, and no longer wish to live here,you have the right to leave,"

Akane was shocked," You not going to force me to stay here," she asked

" I don't have to force you to stay, our deal should,"

Akane frown," So...I'm not really free,"

" You are free to make your own choices, but you can't leave,"

Akane look down at feet.

" Everything you see here, is all a part of a game. I have a pawn, my enemy has one as well. The winner, has the rights of the world, and will rules over this loser...however will pay with their life,"

" And...where do I fall in this sick game of yours," she asked, crossing her arms.

" You've sacrifice so much for your parents...your brother...I hated to ask more from you, but as a pawn serving your master, I have no choice,"

Akane stepped back,¨ What is it…,"

" If I were to lose the game, I will never truly perish from this world. I have you...to be my vessel, in this case mementos will remain as it is, as well as mankind,"

" So...you will remain the God of Control, people will remain as they are, giving up their rights to think for themselves, and...and...what will happen to the Phantom Thieves,¨

The God chuckled, darkly," No...you will serve as the God of Control, the people will give up their rights to you, and with you alive and well, mementos shall not disappear from this world, and the Phantom Thieves social reform, will be all be all for naught,¨

" Will they...find out about me,¨

" No,"

Akane shook her head," No...I refuse…,"

" I fear you would,"

Akane heard a loud banging noise, causing her to spin around, Kyoko, and other two maids, had return to the room. In the hands of the two maids was a very large pot, of this pale white liquid. Akane paled when she saw what Kyoko was holding.

It was...her. Her pale body, still cover in cuts and bruises from the crash, Kyoko walked past her, giving her a smile, before stopping, in front of the Holy grail, the floor in front of her, started to shift, moving around creating a hole in the floor. She gently lower my body into the hole, before taking a couple steps back, the two maids carried the pot over, and pour the liquid into the hole, filling it up to the rim, the floor shift once more, before closing itself, as another hole open, next to it.

Akane watched as the hole started to fill up with black liquid, she started to take a couple steps back.

" What are you...going to do,¨ she asked as glanced back at the door.

The God said nothing, as it's followers ran towards her, she was too weak to fight back, as they gripped her, ripping her gown. And other garments from her pale body, as she weakly struggled, as she screamed out, in pain, and terror, they nails dug into the flesh of her arms, and legs, as they carried her over the void.

 _" Bless the Holy grail,"_

 _" Long live the Holy grail,"_

 _" Deliver us,"_

 _" Forgive us,"_

Her screams and begs, were silence, once her head, was forcefully submerged, and held down, as soon as she body grew limp, she pull back, out of the darkness. She gasp for air, as she felt her strength return to her, before being violently pushed back in.

Over and over again, until her struggles had cease.

 _"All hail the Holy grail"_

 _"Let us praise you forever"_

 _"D_ _efeat the Phantom Thieves"_


	12. According to plan

**DorothyLovesAnime  
** _ **Drunken Cognition, Escape Reality**_  
 **Chapter 12 A** **ccording to plan**

Everything was going according to plan. The Phantom Thieves image had been broken beyond repair. They were murders, in the eyes of the public. As the future Prime Minister of Japan, he simply wouldn't dare allow these...criminals to walk around among us, without facing the wrath of God. He couldn't resist the temptation to chuckle, as he leans back in his chair. It was simply gorgeous. His heart's desire. His perfect utopia, a world he will rule and created a great nation. Unfortunately, there are those who dare threaten to challenge him and want to destroy his vision. It didn't matter now, all the pieces are in their rightful place. The Phantom Thieves will be captured, and taken care of.

" Masayoshi-sama," a calm voice, manage to bring him out of his thoughts. He sat up in his chair, and looked at the beautiful, young woman, wearing a red suit, her long grey hair in a ponytail. She crossed her legs, before resting her hands in her lap.," Forgive me, but I think it's best if we continue our discussion. I don't want to stay here any longer than I have to," her voice was barely above a whisper.

" There's no need to apologize," he started as he held up his hand," You're right. Where were we," he asked.

" We were discussing your next course of action. By, taking out one of your pawns and placing the blame on your enemies. You've successfully made them a disgrace to Japan. All you need to do now is wait. I will send someone to you when they enter her Palace,"

Shido nodded his head," Good. I don't want anything ruining my chances as Prime Minister. I want you to personally see to it, that these Thieves are taken care of. I don't care how" he ordered.

She nodded her head," You have nothing to worry about. You alright made you move, so allow us to do the same," she paused looking around the room," Also, there is something else we should go over before I go,"

" What is it,"

She closed her eyes as she leans forward slightly," It's about your packages. You should be thankful, and praise our Lord's name until you can no longer speak. They will be arriving here very soon. A couple of days ahead of schedule, and will stay here for as long as planned."

He smiled," Good. It seems everything is going in my favor. Go over what they are,"

She leans back in her chair,"As you wish. You will be receiving two girls and one boy. It will take a while until they wake up, and will be able to move around,"

He frowns, but he nods his head. With great things, come a few minor setbacks," What are their names,"

She bowed her head," Forgive me, Masayoshi-sama. I've been ordered not to…,"

" I understand. Is there anything else you need to tell me," he asked.

" No," she stood up from her chair," Thank you for allowing me to come see you. I will remain here for a couple of days. Feel free to share any concerns you have,"

" I will,"

He dismissed her, with a wave of his hand. She quickly put out her coat, before leaving the room, closing the door behind her. He stood up, and walk over to his window. He needed to make sure everything was ready for their arrival.

Akira collapse onto his cot, with a groan, completely and utterly exhausted, going to mementos, really took a toll on them. It seems like, every time they go. It's getting bigger, and each level is home to more, dangerous and stronger shadows. It was necessary. Everyone was getting stronger. The group was preparing to enter Makoto sister's place. Their last heist.

He would be a liar if he said he completely trusted Akechi, but it not like they have another choice. He knows who they are. If they would have refused, he would turn them in. All they need to do now is steal her heart.

This time when they had returned to the real world, after completing a mission, it was late. When Akira made it to the Leblanc. Sojiro had already closed up the cafe, leaving him a letter. Reminding him to clean the tables, and check on the curry.

He sighs, as he reached over towards his phone, he looks up at the top of the screen. Four missed calls. From his mom and one dad. He sat up quickly, as his phone started ringing. She was calling him back. He quickly accepted the call, before bringing the phone to his ear.

"...Mom,"

" Oh Akira...thank goodness," his mother voice was weak and hoarse,"

"I'm sorry I missed your calls...I was...out,"

" It's alright sweetie. We just waiting to check on you,"

" How are you feeling," he asked

"...better. Your father and I are doing better. We're slowly, but surely healing."

Akira smiled, as he looks out of the window," That's great, what about Akane. Is she doing any better,' he asked.

He hears his mother took a couple of long deep breaths," She's still in a coma. She hasn't shown any signs of waking up,"

Akira balled his hands into a fist," Akane will be alright,"

" I know. It's just she looks so peaceful. I wouldn't blame her if she doesn't wake up,"

" Please, you need to be strong for Akane. She's going to wake up. Don't give up on her,"

" Thank you, Akira. My precious boy. I'm so proud of you. No matter what happens be yourself, and don't let anyone make you something you not. Promise me,"

" I promise,"

" My sweet boy. Thank you,"

Before Akira could open his mouth, he heard the sound of a door, being forcefully, and violently open. With a loud bang, followed by footsteps.

" What's going on," his mother cried.

" She's gone," his father yelled, his voice full of panic, and pain," Akane is gone, no one can found her anywhere,"

" What," she screams in horror," That can't be,"

Akira eyes widen in horror," Mom, what's going on,"

" Who took her. It not like she could have got up, and walk off on her own," she asked.

" We tried looking at the security cameras footage, but we didn't see anyone, enter or leave her room," one of the security guards explain. Morgana lifted his head up, as his eyes widen," No it can't be," he whispered in shock.

" Oh no, my little Akane," his mother cried, dropping to her kneel, dropping the phone onto the floor, as she sobbed.

After a couple of minutes of heart broking sobbing, the phone call ends, leaving Akira in unbearable silence, he quickly turns towards Morgana, who had the same expression. His body trembled, as he lifted up a paw," Morgana,"

" Someone...who has a persona, or who can go to mementos, took her, it the only way to explain, why any of the guards, didn't see anyone enter, and leave, with Akane. They used the same trick we use, for our calling cards," Morgana whispers in disbelief.

" We need to go to Mementos, whoever took her, probably has her there, until they can think about their next move. We need to found her before something bad happens to her,"

" Wait, Akira," Morgana started," Let's stop, and think about this. We don't not sure who took her, or if she even in Mementos. We should meet up with the others, and came up with a plan. We don't want to jump into things, and end up putting Akane in more danger,"

Akira nodded," You're right," he stood up slowly, tossing his phone onto the cot, before making his way to the stairs.

Don't worry Akane. I promise I will found you, and I will save you.

" Everybody is a composer, in this girl's life. I pity her, because of that reason," The God of Control speak, breaking the silence, the maids lifted their heads," Her simple mind, has been waddling around, in mud and muck of this breaking down, cold-hearted society. In the end, it has forsaken her,"

" Let us hope she doesn't spare the life of that Theif," one of the maids shouted, her voice filled with joy," Let us hope she will show no mercy,"

The other maids raise their fist in the air and cheered. Kyoko held up her hand," Please, calm yourselves,"

Their God chuckle," If everything goes as planned. You all will no longer fear the Phantom Thieves. However, we have to deal with fact that she is fond of the Trickster. We will need to fix that before the time comes to put him down,"

Kyoko nods her head.

" However, we should not concern ourselves, with such Pestilence. We need to prepare for our future. My legacy,"

The maids bowed," Yes, Our Lord,"

"For the time being, do not disturb her slumber. It will take a while until she is able to walk among the common masses"

" What about the others," Kyoko asked," They've haven't showed any signs of waking up. It's been a whole year. I fear the worst, my Holy grail,"

" Let them be, as they are now. They'll wake up when they are ready. It could be harmful to their health, If we were to wake them, earlier than expected,"

" What about your tool, Masayoshi Shido, he been asking about them. I fear the Phantom Thieves are getting him,"

"...I am aware, he may have been the one I've picked, but he must not forget his place. He will need to be patient if he wants to be successful."

The maids bowed once more," Understood,"

Kyoko walked out of the room, with Akane's clothes," Kyoko, where are you going," Esther asked, following her out of the room.

Kyoko looked over her shoulder, at her," I'm not going far, I just going to go burn these,"

"...May I ask why,"

" Why...for starters, those clothes are no longer any use to Akane-sama,"

" I see,"

" I'll be back soon. Tomorrow we're leaving Mementos. I have a couple of things that I need to take care of,"

Esther nodded," I understand. Is there anything you need me to do until then," she asked.

" Have my Bow and arrows blessed. Oh, and make sure to bring a couple of your snakes with you,"

" I will see to it right away," she bowed.

Kyoko smiled, before walking off.


	13. The Voices

**DorothyLovesAnime  
** _ **Drunken Cognition, Escape Reality**_  
 **Chapter 13 The V** **oices**

The voices never end, nor do they grow weaker. It's hard to hear yourself think when you have multiple voices screaming at you from all directions. It makes it even worse when you can't even see who is talking to you or even trying to decide if there is someone there at all. Those voices, have no mercy. It's like they are trying to change me. Change the way I think. I really don't remember how I got here, or why I'm even fighting them. Maybe, they know better than I do.

I don't know how long I've been here. To be honest, I'm not sure if I want to leave. The outside world is a cruel and blood-thirsty place, that's what they always say. The voices, shown me things. Terrible things about the world I once knew.

They showed me images, of my bullies. Dying in terrible ways. They always end up crying out in agony and begging for mercy.

 _"Mercy is for the weak. Mercy begets betrayal. Show no mercy to your enemies,"_

That was their first lesson, they taught me. _"Mercy is only for those who deserve it."_

For a brief period of being free from the nothingness. I stared down at their faces.

If their death was a terrible thing. Then, why was I so happy? I should be on my knees, crying. I should be running to the police station, and begging for help.

Is this what the world is about. Anyone who raises their hand against me, I have to hate them. Wish for them to suffer. I can't.

" _...but they didn't refuse to raise their hand against abused you. They hated you. They want to break you down bit by bit until your no more,"_

I curled up, while I trembled. They're back, and ready to tear my mind into pieces, once again.

 _" How about we have another lesson,"_ they screamed.

The darkness felt colder than usual.

 _" What knowledge do you know of the word Wrath,"_

" Wrath...is worse than anger. It can lead people to do things to their fellow men, out of hatred,"

The voices seemed to be pleased with my answer," _How does one's wrath become a sin_."

I closed my eyes," When it becomes hatred in men's hearts,"

" _Why_ ,"

" I...,"

" _Mankind has an unholy desire to watched their fellow men who have done wrong to them to suffered,_ " they shouted, causing me to cover my ears," _Wrath is a divine right. In the hands of men, it becomes revenge_."

I cried out, as felt a sudden sharp pain in my chest,"What those...bullies showed you was hatred. Their crimes should be punishable by death," they growled.

"...but I'll be no different from them. I would be doing out for revenge," I wish I never said that. My statement only served to make the pain worse.

" _They deserve your wrath. They are nothing but the unholy scum of the earth_ ," the voices paused, trying to calm themselves," _Wrath and Mercy go hand and hand_ ," they spoke a lot calmer," _You must learn when to use them. A perfect way, to help you learn is by doing. Here's your first test,_ "

Suddenly, I was blinded by a light. The next thing I knew I'm standing in a middle of a room. The only source of light came from the TV behind me.

I closed my eyes.

White noise. It was the first sound that filled my ears. Finally, I'm free from the voices. I don't care if it may only be a minute or an hour. I would gladly enjoy every second. I can finally hear my own thoughts.

The second thing I hear was screaming, and people begging for...mercy. That's was when I felt something wet, and warm beneath my feet. I looked down, and gasp in horror. Wh-why is there blood? My eyes followed the trail until they stopped on a man and woman laying down on the ground next to each other, in a pool of blood.

I took a step back, as I screamed. I...I have to go get help. I need to-.

" You crazy Bitch. I'll kill you,"

I froze. That voice.

" How dare you. You, Coward, untie me. You Murderer,"

Murderer?

I looked at the person tied to a chair, in front of me. He kicked and scream, as tears pour down his cheeks. His eyes burn with hatred.

My eyes widen in shock,"...no," I whispered in disbelief.

" Hironaka-Kun,"

" **Here's your test** ," the voices whisper in the back of my mind" _This is the boy who caused all of your sufferings. It's time for him to face judgment. It's time for you to decide if you will show him your mercy or wrath_ ,"

I shook my head," No...please,"

" I know what this is all about. Your brother. You're doing this for him. You little whore. You act weak and hopeless, but you really are a cold-hearted Bitch,"

 _" Do it,"_

 _" kill him,"_

 _" Mercy or Wrath,"_

 _"Punish him, Akane,"_

I sink down to my knees, as I clutch onto my head," Shut up,"

 _" Show him your Wrath,"_

 _" Mercy is for the weak,"_

 _" Remember what he did to you,"_

 _" Do it for your brother,"_

" Brother...," That's right. I had a brother. Everything I've done so far is for him. He had the most beautiful grey eyes, that looked into mine with such warmth, but they took that warmth from me.

I stood up, as the sudden realization hit me. They took him away from me. They dare use him to break me. I tighten my grip on the knife's handle, as my breathing quicken.

" Wrath...," I glared down at him.

" What the fuck are you talking about,"

I broke out in laughter, causing him to jerk back in fear, as I took a step closer.

" Stay away from me," he screamed, as I charge at him, rising my knife in the air," _Death to the Sinner_ ,"

"Somebody help me,"

* * *

Kyoko's footsteps echoed off the marble floor, and ivory walls, as she grew closer to the pair of fancy doors. She lifted her head up slightly, allowing some of her hair to fall over her shoulders. She wrapped her hand around the handles, as she brought her other hand up, and knock on the door.

Esther stood behind her, with her hands clasped together, as she looked around the hallway.

The door opens slightly, as a young woman peeked out of the room. She smiled once she saw Kyoko and Esther. Her fingertips brush against her lips, as she gasps.

She pushed the door open further, as she steps out, reaching for Kyoko," Oh this is a surely unexpected, but also a well-received blessing. Forgive me, for not being able to return. I've been busy working for our Lord's servant," she quickly moved out of the way," Please, come in,"

Kyoko smile, with a nod, before entering the room, followed by Esther.

" It's good to see you again Masami,"

" Oh, has Akane finally join us. The last time I saw her. She refused to leave her world," she pauses as she glanced over at the window," Is she alright," she asked.

Kyoko couldn't help but smile," Our Lord Akane-sama is in our hands. She is now one with Mementos."

"Let us praise her name. Let us praise our Lord's name," Masami gave them both a warm smile.

" I'm sorry to change the subject, but how was your meeting with Masayoshi-sama," Esther asked.

Masami moved some hair behind her ear," You were right. He's starting to fear the Phantom Thieves,"

" Why surely he knows that we won't allow anything to happen to him…," she turns to face Esther,"…as long as our Lord continue to protect him," Esther smiled.

She turns back to Masami," Once they take that Prosecutor's heart. They will fall into the jaws of death."

Masami nods her head, " What about the preparation for our three sweet little angels," she asked.

Esther steps forward," We have everything taken care of. You need to rest,"

" You're right," Masami sat down in her chair, before crossing one leg, over the other," I must remain calm and collected."

Kyoko walked over to the window, before reaching up, and moving the curtains to aside, allowing more light to pour into the room," You know, we're actually going to enter her palace. Would you like to come," she asked, looking out the window, watching as people continue on with their daily lives.

Masami reached down, and pick up her cup of tea, " Unfortunately, I can't. I need to rest before I return to informing our Lord of our upcoming success," she brought the rim of the cup to her lips," Please if you find anything, let me know. I want to help you as much as I can."

" Of course," Kyoko spoke softly, as Masami took a sip of her tea.

Esther placed a hand on Kyoko, as she cleared her throat," I'm sorry to cut the reunion short, but we really must be on our way. We don't have a lot of time here. Please, calm yourself Masami," Esther bowed respectfully, before walking over to the door," I'll be outside."

" Thank you, Esther,"

Esther gives her a warm smile, before closing the door behind her.

" Please be safe," Masami begged.

Kyoko smiled," I will,"


End file.
